As the name suggests, phenyltriazines are a class of molecules that contain both a phenyl group and a triazine group. The phenyltriazine class of molecules has a variety of activities and uses. For example, one of the most well-known members of the phenyltriazines in the field of pharmacology is lamotrigine [3,5-diamino-6-(2,3-dichlorophenyl)-1,2,4-triazine], which has been shown to be useful for treating patients suffering from epileptic and bipolar disorders. Other phenyltriazines have been used as UV absorbers. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,916,867. Still other phenyltriazines have been shown to have activity against malarial infections. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,688. Thus, in view of their myriad activities and uses, phenyltriazines represent an important class of molecules.
In view of the above, there remains a need to continue to identify new phenyltriazines, with the aim of finding new uses within this class of active molecules or improving the properties of currently known phenyltriazines.
By way of example, individuals being treated with the phenyltriazine, lamotrigine, may experience many side effects, including life threatening skin reactions, including Stevens-Johnson syndrome, toxic epidermal necrolysis, headaches, dizziness and insomnia. Other side effects may include acne and skin irritation, vivid dreams or nightmares, night sweats, body aches and cramps, muscle aches, dry mouth, fatigue, memory problems, cognitive problems, irritability, weight changes, hair loss, changes in libido, frequent urination, and nausea. Therefore, pharmacotherapy with such phenyltriazine would be notably improved if these and/or other adverse or side effects associated with their use could be lessened or if their pharmacology could be improved. Thus, there is a large unmet need for additional novel phenyltriazine compounds having beneficial and or improved properties over lamotrigine.
The present disclosure seeks to address these and other needs in the art.